Storm of Love
by silverfox45
Summary: It's a massive storm, and our favorite kitsune is scared. So he goes to his rival for comfort. Maybe the feelings they hold for each other will be revealed this time. sasnaru narusasu, hint of irukak. yaoi, oneshot


**Silverfox: **Hi everyone. This is my second fanfic, but my first yaoi fic. So please be gentle and no flames.

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Silverfox**: How the hell did you get here?

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Silverfox** **sighs**: Never mind. Anyways this is a yaoi fic, so boy x boy. If you don't like it than press the back button and don't bother reading it. Don't insult me on what my story is on or about, because I won't tolerate it, meaning that people diss it, because its yaoi even though there is a warning, usually in the summary. Although criticism is good since it can help improve my writing.

**Naruto** **pops** **up**: Temper much, reminds me of Sasuke.

**Sasuke** **glares**: I am here too you know.

**Silverfox**: This is turning interesting. Anyways Naruto disclaimer please.

**Naruto** **smiles**: Sure thing. Silverfox45 doesn't own Naruto or any characters. If she did, than me and teme here would end of together.

**Sasuke**: WHAT?

**Silverfox: L**ater guys hope you enjoy the story**. She starts running with Sasuke hot on her heels, leaving Naruto alone to watch.**

**Storm of Love**

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain pelted the streets of Kohona. The streets were washed with water, making them appear as little rivers running through. Everyone was safe in their homes, hoping to wait out the storm. It was starting to get late and the storm showed no signs of living up. Lightning crackled across the sky, lighting up the sky for a second before going back to complete darkness. Thunder boomed, every so often, shaking the houses, with a slight tremble. It was a pretty bad storm this time. A storm that will change the way, two boys viewed themselves and each other. A way for feelings to finally be revealed and everything to finally change.

In a rundown apartment, Naruto was shaking under his coverings. He never liked thunderstorms, they always scared him. It didn't help that no one in the village liked him; they all despised him, because of the Kyuubi, sealed in him when he was just a baby. For that, they always picked on him. He really had no one to turn to for comfort, when he needed it. Expect maybe Iruka, but he was most likely busy with his boyfriend Kakashi. Naruto didn't want to disturb them. Another bolt of lightning crackled and a boom of thunder shook the house. Naruto sprung up, he didn't want to be alone anymore tonight. He quickly changed and raced out of his house. The rain pelted down on him, soaking him to the bone. He headed to his rival's place, hoping some comfort would be given to him there. Boy was he going to be surprise.

Naruto arrived at his rival's house and knocked on the door, hoping he would be home.The said boy, heard the knocking at his door, because he as a fairly light sleeper, in case something happened. Sasuke groggily, looked at his clock and it read 1 am in the morning. He sleepily got out of his warm bed and went to open the door, once he got there. Thoughts were running through his head, "_Who would be here, this late at night?"_

Sasuke opened his door and spotted Naruto. He looked at him: "What are you doing here dobe?"

Just when Naruto was about to answer, another crack of lightning and a boom of thunder, startled the boy. He jumped into Sasuke's arms, not really caring that he was his rival. All he cared about was some comfort. Sasuke was indeed startled, a light blush crossed his face, and this felt so good to have Naruto in his arms. He was glad that it was still dark out, so Naruto couldn't see the blush.

"Come on. Let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes," ushered Sasuke as he steered Naruto inside.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to guide him inside the warm house.

Once Sasuke got Naruto comfortable he went to the kitchen to make some tea or hot chocolate. After he went back to his room and grabbed some dry clothes for Naruto. He went back down to the living room. He saw Naruto shivering from the cold and from fright. Sasuke went over to him, "Here you go. Some dry clothes. You can change in them in the bathroom, two doors down from here. Naruto nodded and took the clothes from Sasuke and headed to the bathroom. Naruto changed and headed back out to the living room. He looked at Sasuke, "Thanks."

Sasuke looked back at him, "You are welcome. I made something warm for you to drink. So come have a seat."

Naruto nodded. He took a seat and took the drink from Sasuke. He began to drink it, feeling warm inside. Now he wanted to know why Sasuke was being so nice to him.

Sasuke was watching Naruto, carefully. He knew why he was being so nice to Naruto. First thing was that Naruto was his best and only friend. Second was that he fallen for the kitsune, since the accidental kiss they shared in the academy. Sasuke was too afraid to tell Naruto his feelings. Fearing that he would be rejected and their friendship would be ruined. While he was thinking, Naruto broke the silence, "Why are you being so nice? This is like a whole other side to you."

Sasuke looked at him, "Hn."

Naruto glared at him, "Teme that doesn't answer my question."

Sasuke sighed, he would give in just this once, "Because I care that is why."

Naruto looked at him shocked, but felt happiness and hope erupt inside him, "Really."

Sasuke nodded and knew this was a good enough chance to tell Naruto his feelings for him, "That is not the only reason."

Naruto looked at him, wondering what other reason Sasuke could possibly have.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke took a deep breath than spilled, "I consider you as my best friend, but I want something more. I...Iloveyou."

Naruto looked at Sasuke not catching the last part, "You are going to have to repeat the last statement. I didn't quite get it."

Sasuke nodded, "I said that I love you Naruto, had every since our accidental kiss."

Naruto was shocked, but he felt bliss and happiness fill him. He didn't say anything for awhile, trying to comprehend his thoughts. Sasuke thought this was a rejection. He got up hurt laced in his voice, "It's ok if you don't feel the same. Just thought I would tell you."

Just when Sasuke was able to leave, Naruto grabbed his wrist preventing Sasuke from leaving. A small smile on his face, "Thanks for telling me Sasuke and I love you too."

Sasuke felt happiness fill him, a smile graced his face. Naruto was glad to see the smile and knew it was only for him.

Sasuke went up to Naruto and kissed him, right in the lips. Naruto melted into the kiss. Soon it turned into a battle for dominance between the tongues, which Sasuke won as he explored Naruto's carven. They broke from the kiss and they both smiled. They headed to Sasuke's room, where they both collapsed on the bed. They had one more make out session; before Naruto cuddled into Sasuke. While Sasuke just smiled and wrapped his arms around his new koi, pulling him closer, "I love you so much Naruto."

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke as he sleepily replied, "I love you too Sasuke."

Both boys smiled and cuddled with each other. Slowly drifting off to sleep, having dreams about each other. The storm was long forgotten, but to them this was the best thing to ever happen on such a dreary day. They looked forward to sharing many more storms together.

The End

**Silverfox: T**here you have it my first yaoi fic.

**Sasuke: **I am not like that at all Silverfox

**Silver****fox** **grins**: That is where you are wrong. You are only like that around Naruto.

**Sasuke** **blushes**: Am not

**Silverfox**: Yes you are. I could've made Naruto go to someone else, maybe Gaara.

**Sasuke** **glares**: Don't you dare put my kitsune with that freak.

**Silverfox** **grins**: Told you so. You are possessive too.

**Naruto** **appears**: What's going on here?

**Sasuke** **grabs** **Naruto**: You are mine, no one else's.

**Naruto** **looks** **stunned**: What? Put me down teme.

**Sasuke**: Nope, not going to happen. You are mine. **Runs** **off**, **with** **Naruto** **in** **his** **arms**, **glaring** **at** **anyone** **who** **dares**** to** **peek** **at** **his** **kitsune**.

**Silverfox** **shakes** **her** **head**: Those two. Anyways please R&R


End file.
